Dawn (anime)
Dawn (ヒカリ Hikari) is a young Pokémon Coordinator currently traveling through the Sinnoh region along with Ash and Brock. Dawn started her journey at the age of 10, honing her skills as a Pokémon Trainer and focusing on becoming a top Coordinator like her mother Johanna. Her current team is consisted out of Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Ambipom, Mamoswine, Cyndaquil and Togekiss. She's notable for her confidence, even when she does not have much. She has learned a lot throughout her travels and battles and can get very emotional when it comes to win or lose in a contest. Throughout her Sinnoh travels she has developed rivalries with many coordinators such as Zoey, Nando, Jessilina, Kenny and even a fierce one with Ursula, her latest rival. Dawn's Biography Dawn made her debut in the first episode of Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl, Following a Maiden's Voyage!. In this episode she met Ash's Pikachu after it had temporarily escaped from Team Rocket. Returning Pikachu to Ash would be how she met him and began to travel with him. Now Dawn, Ash, and Brock travel together throughout the Sinnoh region in the Diamond and Pearl series. Dawn is a very confident person, when she makes a mistake she will often quickly recover and strive to do better. Sometimes she can be a little overconfident though, and it may cause her to make a mistake. Despite this, Dawn is carefree and is always confident in her abilities, even from the beginning of her journey. Dawn will usually say the phrase, "No need to worry", to which her mother views this as a cause to worry more. Dawn's mother, Johanna, gave Dawn her very first ribbon in the first episode and now Dawn keeps it with her as a good-luck charm. Her old friends for some misterious reason (which Dawn keeps trying to hide) call her "D.D". In DP161 it was revealed that the reason for the name was due to her hair glittering (ピカピカ pikapika) after being shocked by the class pets in her kindergarten, Plusle and Minun. Due to the trauma from being teased by her entire class with the nickname, she is very reluctant to let others know the origin of the name.With her hair ruined, Kenny spread the word and soon she was teased by the nickname. Dawn seems to be more fixated on her appearance then the other two main female characters Misty and May. In an episode, Dawn would refuse to show herself to Ash and Brock until she straightened out her bed hair. She will also brush her hair thoroughly before appearing on T.V. Dawn also seems to have some talent in designing, as she designed a series of outfits for the Hearthome Collection and Buneary's outfit. In her first contest, Dawn makes friends with a talented Coordinator called Zoey. Dawn loses her accessory just before the contest, and after much panicking and searching, it is revealed that she had dropped it and Zoey had picked it up. After returning it to Dawn, Zoey goes on to win the contest. Dawn cries at her loss and after a quick word of support from her mother, Zoey talks to Dawn about how losing is just a lesson that you should learn from. Dawn promises that she will become just as good as Zoey one day, and at this a rivalry is formed between the two girls. For a while, Dawn seemed to be on a losing streak, losing in the appeal round of her competitions two times in a row. Though learning that the Gym Leader Maylene had similar problems and confidence issues she agreed to battle her in the episode Crossing The Battle Line!. Though she lost this battle, it motivated her to train harder and she did. She eventually would go on to win the Wallace Cup, defeating May in the process. From here on Dawn currently has three ribbons and is strongly pursuing her goal. Her goal proceeded as she participated in her fourth Pokemon Contest in the episode 'Another One Gabites the Dust!' where Dawn faced a rather mean and arrogant girl named Ursula. After insulting her, the two coordinators developed a fierce rivarly. Soon enough, two girls faced each other at the finals where Dawn's Pachirisu barely managed to beat Gabite from Ursula though winning the battle. Dawn won the contest and so won her fourth ribbon. Now only one ribbon is keeping her away from the goal of participating in the Grand Festival and possibly fulfilling her dream of becoming the Top Coordinator. As she learns about the double appeals in the upcoming contest, Dawn is determinated to create a new combination. At first she lacks of ideas, but soon develeops and ice-fire combination idea consisted out of Mamoswine and Cyndaquil. While using Flame Wheel, Cyndaquil is trapped inside of the ice block. Dawn however fails to perfect her combo and it's not until her fifth contest in Daybreak town where she faces Ursula that she manages to use it succesfully. With the help of Plusle and Minun, Ursula manages to make Dawn's hair glitter again embarassing her in front of everyone. Dawn relives the flashback from the past, but soon finds encouragement as she orders one final combo from Cyndaquil and Mamoswine. Trapped within an ice block, Mamoswine manages to form an ice rocket powered up with a Flame Wheel from inside. The attack succesfully collides with the little Plusle and Minun assuring Dawn her fifth and final contest ribbon then she says that if Kenny or Ursala call her Pikari ( DD in the dub) again she will shake it of and insult them back if she needs to. Since her last win in the Akatsuki town, she has been training hard for the upcoming Grand Festival and has come up with many new combinations such as Pachirisu and Mamoswine combo and Buneary and Cyndaquil combo. In episode 174 the grand festival begins.All the co-ordinators start-off against each other in the Appeal Round. During the First Round, Ursula uses two eevees which were evolved into Flareon and Vaporeon, Nando uses Altaria and Kricketot, Zoey uses Gastrodon and Lumineon, Jessilina uses Seviper and Yanmega, Kenny uses Empoleon and Floatzel, Dawn uses Buneary and Cyndaquil and the Festival continues with others. Kenny's performance is flawed when his Empoleon's Flash Cannon hits Floatzel's Whirlpool which knocks Floatzel down. At the end of the day, the results are announced except Kenny other Dawn's rivals including Dawn makes it to the Battle Round.In episode 175 Dawn battles Ursla once again and after 4 minutes of intense battling Dawn defeats Ursla. After Urla's defeat she admits that she is weaker than Dawn and the two go from rivals to best of friends upon leaving the hotel. Pokémon Current Team In Training Traded *Traded to Ash for his Aipom in the episode Throwing the Track Switch. Temporary Pokemon *These are pokemon that Dawn used during summer camp Sinnoh Ribbons *Floaroma Ribbon (Settling a Not-So-Old Score!) *Aqua Ribbon (Strategy with a Smile!) *Celestic Ribbon (Battling the Generation Gap!) *Chocovine Ribbon (Another One Gabites the Dust!) *Daybreak Ribbon (Double Battle! VS Plusle & Minun!!) Trivia *Dawn's bike was destroyed by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, a sort of on-going gag that has been used with the other two girls, Misty and May. *Both Hikari and Dawn mean some type of light. *Dawn is the only female character to travel with Ash and Brock to lose in the appeal round in a contest. *Dawn is the only female traveling companion to always dress up for a contest. *She is the only character to lose to Jessie in an appeal round. *She has an unnamed father that appears in the game, but has yet to show up in the anime, however it is presumed that Cyrus is Hikari's dad but left for work before his daughter's birth. *Dawn will most likely get a Togekiss due the opening which aired with DP158. *As revealed in DP161, Dawn's nickname Pikari/DD is tied with her fear of Plusle and Minun. *Dawn is the first main character other than Ash to see a Legendary Pokemon right at the beginnning of her journey with her destined Pokemon. Ash saw Ho-oh with Pikachu on his side while Dawn saw Mesprit after saving Piplup. *Dawn's personality reflects the one of the emotion Pokemon, Mesprit. *Dawn is the first of Ash's female companions to have cuaght an electric type,Pachirisu *Dawn is the first female protagonist who has traded Pokemon with Ash. *As revealed in the official trailers of the Pokemon anime in Japan regarding the Grand Festival Dawn may be the first female protagonist to win the Ribbon Cup for the Grand Festival. Due the fact Dawn said: " Watashi wa Makenai" meaning I won't lose. *In dp 175 Dawn will battle Ursula and she will beat her and advance to the semi-finals. *According to Serebii.net, Zoey and Hikari will battle in the finals. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Coordinators